Unexpected Love
by felicitytorres
Summary: Spencer finds love with a unlikely source. The cutie bartender from 52 pickup and how he is handling this budding romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I absolutely loved the 52 pickup episode. Had really wished that Spencer and the cute bartender got together. I guess I have to make my own fantasy come true.**

He watched her lying there. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. But God knows she's a real firecracker when she's awake! They're so different. Austin, former bartender from Atlanta, and him a FBI profiler, certified genius. Some may speculate and say he could do better than her. And I guess if she talked with her friends, they would probably say she could do better than an awkard geek with a badge. But he doesn't care about others opinions. I mean, well of course he does, but just not in this instance. All he cares about is the warm body lying there next to him. And when you really think about it, they did have something pretty major in common. They both were kidnapped by serial killers. Thats a great opener to tell the people they met, "So tell me, how did you two love birds meet?" He chuckled to himself. What a story that would make.

It started out innocent enough. What's wrong with checking in on a former victim? Just a courtesy right. See how she's doing, nothing wrong or inappropriate with that. But after a while he knew it wasn't just innocent visits anymore. He was starting to act like JJ did when she was seeing Will, all secretive and elusive when the team asked him about his weekend plans. He knew he had it bad then. But he didn't care. Doesn't he deserve a little happiness? So what if they have little in common, and so what if she didn't get even a quarter of his jokes, she made him feel alive. Garcia would squeal if she heard him say this, but Austin gave him the warm and fuzzies. There he said it, or rather thought it. Wow, he always knew he was no alpha male, but that thought just clenched it.

"Ughhhhh" he sighed out loud. Austin stirred next to him. Hair a mess, framing her face in wild abandon. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Squinting at him she said,

"What's wrong babe? You look in deep thought." she giggled, "not that that's an new look for you."

"You're hilarious." he deadpanned. "I was just thinking about us. You and me, we've been seeing each other for a couple of months now."

"I'm no genius, but I kinda figured that out too." she laughed.

"No, I'm being serious." he paused, "This is starting to really be something for me, I hope you feel the same way."

"Of course I do Spencer. I thought I've made it pretty clear how I feel. To be honest, I wasn't sure about your feelings...until now." she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I know I can be a bit withdrawn emotionally, but I'm just not used to feeling this way."

She scooted closer and placed her hands around his waist and said "I suppose I'll forgive you" as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He hummed into the kiss, then broke away saying,

" I guess now I'm going to have to start telling people about you. You know my team, co-workers."

"So that's it huh...I'm your dirty little secret" she said playfully.

"No", he stammered, "I never meant it to be that way. It's just that our team is together so much that's its hard to carve out a personal life."

"Relax. I guess I get that. You have a right to have things be your personal business. But just so you know, I've told my mom, sister, best-friend, and aunt about you. But hey, that's just **me**."

Spencer chuckled, "Ok,ok, I get it!"

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Seriously Spence, you don't have to do anything you're not ready to do. I was just messing with you. I want you to feel comfortable. I don't want to smoother you."

"I don't feel smoothered at all. If anything I feel very content and loved."

She smiled back at him, "Well I guess I'm doing something right."

He looked back at her with those big adoring brown eyes and said, "You're doing everything right."

**Note: Whatcha think a one-shot or should I cont. , I haven't made up my mind yet  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I got inspired again. So here goes. Don't know exactly where I'm going with this so I'm taking you all on the ride with me. Not a big texter. I'd rather say what I have to say. But thought it would be cute for the story. I think this may have one or two more parts. Maybe? :)**

ch. 2

He was exhausted. He missed his flight out, and had to take the next one back home. It was the only thing he hated about this long distance relationship...the long distance. Now he's home at 4 am. and has to be at work by 9 am. His coffee intake was always high, but today its going to be off the charts.

Lying in bed thinking about his last conversation with Austin. He mused. It wasn't fair to him or her to go on treating this relationship like some sordid affair. She meant more to him than that. And truth be known, he was kinda proud that he had landed a pretty girl like Austin. He would like to do a little bragging. But then again, he could imagine the teasing, the interrogations, the side-ways looks. Was he ready for that?

He could just imagine Morgan, "Why you little playa you?" then laughing, asking him if he's getting any. "ugh"

Then Garcia, she would probably be worse. He imagined, "My little junior G-man with a honey. How adorable is that? all the while pinching his cheeks.

He tossed and turned in bed, shaking his head, "I can't do this."

Maybe I'll give it another month or so. Maybe I'm moving too soon with telling people. Who knows, after I tell them we may break up, then I would have been through all that torture for nothing. "I'll just wait. It's no big deal, Austin already said it didn't bother her, that it wasn't a thing with her. So yeah. I'll just keep this thing mum for now. I like it that way." he was trying to convince himself, "She's my own little secret, I have her all to myself this way."

Just then his phone buzzed, he was receiving a text message.

He looked down, it was from Austin.

"I know its L8 just wnted 2 check n 2 make sure u made it back safe. ILY L8R 6Y"

And in that moment he made up his mind. He texts her back.

"ILY 2 and want evry1 2 know it"

**Author's note: Yeah, I know its short. But I just have to get it out while its fresh in my head. Sure to be finished by the end of the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

ch. 3

Spencer walked into the bullpen a bit rough around the edges. It had been a long, or should he say short night. He didn't get much sleep. Between getting in late from his flight, and tossing and turning all night he was definately not well rested. However, he was determined to bite the bullet and go aheaad and tell his friends about his unspoken relationship with Austin.

He knows they will be glad for him, but he hoped they would tone down their enthusiasm for his sake. But who was he kidding.

Morgan was the first to come in.

"Hey Reid, how was your weekend?"

"It was fine actually. I had a really great time."

"Oh really. You certainly don't look it man. You look like you've been to hell and back." he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I got in late last night from my flight. I didn't get much sleep."

"Flight huh...so how was Atlanta?"

Reid looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Atlanta...uh...how did you know I was in Atlanta?"

"Come on Reid, give I guy some credit. I didn't just get hired for my looks." Morgan said smiling.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Your working with profilers Pretty Boy. You can't get much past us." he said with a chuckle.

"You've been acting real sneaky every since that case in Atlanta."

Reid, shrieked "SNEAKY"

"Yeah sneaky. Just like JJ was acting when she was seeing Will. It didn't take much to put two and two together. I mean, I saw the envelope that was delivered to you from her that day, and your business card with lipstick on it. It didn't take a genius to figure this out."

"But...but...you never let on that you knew. You usually salivate over something like this, especially when it's concerning me. So what gives? Why are letting me off the proverbial hook so to speak?"

Morgan sighed, "Well kid, I thought I would give you the space you needed to find out where you were going with this, and apparently its been going well."

Spencer looked puzzled, brows creased, "How do you figure?"

Morgan said, "Well, wasn't it Freud who said there are no accidents? You have never slipped up and said you got in late from a flight, you never even mention that you go away for the weekend. So I guess in your own way you were trying to tell me something. You knew I would question you on being out of town."

Spencer sat there looking amazed, "I guess you got me. I had just made up my mind I was going to tell you guys about Austin, I just didn't know how to bring up the topic."

"For the record Reid, I'm really happy for you. You deserve the best kid. I hope she's good to you and good for you."

Reid smiled, "She is Morgan, on both accounts."

Morgan gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Morgan."

"Thanks...for what?"

"For making that so painless" he said with a laugh.

Morgan chuckled, "I'm easy kid, it's those hens you have to worry about." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah...great" he said sarcastically.

**A/N: I decided to be nice to Reid today. So many torture the poor boy, its like a fanfiction past-time. :) Maybe next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter. Sorry it took so long for the update. Ever have brain freeze? (Not from ice-cream) I just defrosted. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. XOXO**

ch. 4

It was a local case this time. The team didn't have to travel. Case solved, no new casualties, it was a good night so they decided to go out for a few drinks to celebrate, even Hotch went this time.

Reid was noticably preocccupied with his phone. Morgan just grinned knowingly, while the others looked on curiously. They all knew that pretty much all the calls Reid got on his phone was from one of the team, and all the team were there tonight, so... who is blowing up Reid's phone like this? Garcia, (of course) was the one to mention Reid's increase of phone activity.

"Hey, junior G-man you're popular tonight. Got a booty call?"

They all laughed hysterically at that one. Emily nearly spit her drink, while Hotch just covered his face to hide his smile.

Reid just rolled his eyes. "No Garcia, I do not have a "booty" call." he stated flatly.

"Well what gives, your phones been going off more that JJ's and she has a kid at home."

Reid sighed. He didn't actually want to tell them all at this time, but this is as good of time as any.

"If you MUST know. It's my...girlfriend calling. I told her I would call when I got in but I guess she got a little anxious."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,...back up" Emily said. "Did you say girlfriend?"

"Spence, why didn't you tell me?" said JJ. "So how long has this being going on?"

"Well, well, well, Dr. Reid, now the love Doctor." Garcia giggled.

"To answer your question JJ, I've been seeing her for two months now." said Reid.

Rossi chimed in, "Well, you sure keep a good secret kid. I never would have guessed."

Morgan looked at them all incredulously, "Are you guys serious? None of you knew anything was up with Reid."

They all shook their heads. Even Hotch gave a shrug.

"I'm working with the best profilers in this country, and none of you knew Reid had a girlfriend."

Emily asked Morgan, "So you knew?"

Reid answered for him, "He actually knew before I even told him. I guess that goes to show you how intuitive he is by noticing subtle changes in my behavior and how it related to him."

Emily snickered, "You mean it shows how much of a life Morgan doesn't have."

They all laughed while Morgan smirked and gave Emily the finger, which made them laugh even more.

JJ, the first to start the interrogation, asked

"So Spence, who is she? what's her name? how did you meet?"

Garcia, "Is she cute?"

Emily, "Is she a brainiac like you?"

JJ, "Is she in law enforcement, how old is she?"

Emily,"What's she like?"

JJ,"Can we meet her?"

Garcia, "Does she take care of all your...needs?" (cough, cough)

"Whoa, to answer your questions," he paused.

Reid glanced over at Morgan, who gave him an apologetic look, while the other guys shook their heads in sympathy.

"Her name is Austin, we met in Atlanta on that case a while back. She was the potential victim we saved. Yes, she is cute. No, she's not a brainiac, but she is smart. No she's not in law enforcement, she's a sales clerk at the moment she gave up bartending after the case. She's 25, a people person, really outgoing and personable, extrovert, unlike myself. You've already met her but if things go as well as I hope you will meet her again soon. And she more than adequately takes care of my needs, GARCIA."

"So, is the interrogation over. Did I pass?" Reid says as he lets out a sigh.

"Just one more question?" Hotch says. Reid tenses up in anticipation.

"Are you happy?"

Reid lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and says, "Yes, more than happy."

JJ says, "Well that's all that matters."

Rossi raises his glass and says, "Amen to that"

They all raise their glasses. "Cheers"

**A/N: Awww, that wasn't too bad for Reid. The team is like one big dysfunctional family. :)**


End file.
